Opposite
by mocchimocchhi
Summary: A collection of drabbles, from a long list of prompts. Each chapter contains five drabbles. Gilbert x Oz
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so if you want the details, go to my profile. This is Gil x Oz, but there may be hints in drabbles of other characters relationships, stuff like that. So, I offer the standard disclaimer:**

**_I do not own _****Pandora Hearts or any of its characters. I am not making a profit off of these short stories, nor am I claiming the series and/or its characters as my own. Pandora Hearts, Gilbert, and Oz belong to Mochizuki Jun.**

**

* * *

2 a.m.**

Gilbert blinked groggily as he heard his door creak. It had to be at least two in the morning – what in the world could anyone want at this hour? His instincts told him to yell at the intruder, assuming it was either Break or the Stupid Rabbit. When he saw Oz in the doorway, trembling, his eyes glimmering with unshed tears, he felt his eyes soften and at the same time, he was overwhelmed with concern.

"Oz…? Is something wrong?" he asked, pushing himself up with his arm.

He gave a timid smile, stepping into Gilbert's room, inching towards the older man's bed.

"I, uh…had a nightmare," he said, giving the man an expecting glance.

Gilbert felt a smile tug at his lips, surprised at the irony of the situation. He would have never been in this situation if he was still fourteen-years-old, would he? He shifted over on the bed, patting the space next to him. He could use the company, anyway.

**Sky**

To Gilbert, Oz was everything. He was the reason for his life; he was the sun, the moon, the stars, and anything and everything else. He had a hard time thinking of anything positive that Oz was _not_, and anything negative that Oz _was._

Was there anything more beautiful than Oz? No.  
Was there any inch of doubt Gilbert had towards Oz? No.  
And yet, there was something missing. Oh, that was it, Gilbert mused. Oz was the sky.

He housed the most depressing thoughts ever, and yet, found it in himself to smile. Even if sometimes his smile wasn't a genuine one, it was still a smile in its own. He always noticed the slight skip to the boy's walk when he was around, the way his eyes brightened, his smile widened.

Only the sky could pick itself up when it was down. That was why Oz was the sky.

**Curious**

Oz was definitely a child one could describe as "curious" – he always seemed to search for new things to discover, and he was open to adventure. He was an outgoing person, but that wasn't what drew him to Gilbert.  
There was something in the younger boy's eyes that piqued his interest. They seemed confused, unsure, even scared. Oz had wanted to erase those emotions, create something new. Happiness, excitement, maybe even love.

Maybe it was pity, maybe it was interest. Maybe it was fondness or maybe it was _curiosity._

**Opposite**

Nightray and Vessalius – the well-known two duke houses with a hatred for each other.

Oz had to admit he was shocked when he'd heard Gil had become a part of the Nightray family, the family he'd been told to hate his entire life. He, who had held such a hatred towards the household, could not find it in himself to hate it anymore. Hell, he'd even become friends with a certain hot-headed heir of the Nightray household.

It was overwhelming, to say the least.

Even so, his servant was now part of the Nightray family. _Gil _was – the Gil that the _Vessalius _household had found, injured, in the middle of nowhere, was now a _Nightray_. The_ Nightrays_ who had supposedly murdered his own mother and –

There was a never-ending list of reasons to hate the Nightrays, but despite what he'd been told, what right had he to hold such a strong animosity toward them in the first place?

Wasn't Gil the complete opposite of him in the beginning? A dark, troubled young boy – that was Gilbert. A sunny, optimistic teen – that was Oz. If he and Gil had clicked together so perfectly as master and servant, then why couldn't even the Nightray and Vessalius dukedoms come together?

**Connection**

"_Young Master, we are connected not by the light, but…by a shadow."_

He'd truly believed that. With all the terrible things that'd happened to the two, what light was there? Gilbert felt truly connected to his master by a bond etched deep into darkness. There was nothing that could separate them, nothing that could come between them – they were stuck together like Siamese twins.

Even now, after he'd learned about his and Oz's pasts, he felt even closer to the boy. They were together as Jack and Gilbert, too in the past. Oz was Jack's reincarnation, and, well, Gilbert was Gilbert. However, at the same time, he felt himself growing apart from his master.

If all this dedication he felt towards Oz was all started by Jack, then…was it even genuine?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there!**

**Here's to the second chapter of Opposite! Why did I name it Opposite? Ffff, beats the hell outta me. It was the name of one of the prompts and...I dunno, it sounded angsty and so...Ozbert-ish, y'know? X3  
And thank you, my lovely reviewers who were _kyotoprincess_ and _YakuKikyo! _Also a big thanks to everyone who favorited the story and me. **

**Once again, I offer the disclaimer:  
********I do_ not _own ****Pandora Hearts or any of its characters. I am not making a profit off of these short stories, nor am I claiming the series and/or its characters as my own. Pandora Hearts, Gilbert, and Oz belong to Mochizuki Jun.******

******

* * *

**

**Lull before the storm**

Everything had felt great.

Oz had made amends with Gil, and he was now the boy's servant once again. He'd just found out it had been _ten years_ since he'd been tossed into the Abyss, though it had only felt like a day or two at the most to him.  
It was shocking and overwhelming, and after he'd gotten back into friendly terms with Gil, he allowed himself the naïve thought that _maybe_ he'd have just a little bit of time to enjoy himself and relax; to not have to worry about the future…

It was naïve, though, after all. After everything that had happened to him, even more was coming to him.

He didn't need to feel at all depressed, though. It was true a lot had happened…but with Gil here, how could he feel depressed? He'd been worrying all the time since he'd escaped the Abyss about his family, _especially_ Gilbert, so to have him by his side once again was great.

…Still, that didn't mean things wouldn't get worse. It was as he'd learned from reading so many books. For example, in Holy Knight, everything was fine for a whole volume or two after Edgar had saved his master from an assassin…but then he'd went and gotten himself severely, injured later on.  
When Oz threw a fit about it, scared for his favorite character, Uncle Oscar had described the peaceful two volumes prior to the incident as "lull before the storm"…and Oz felt he could somehow relate the books now to his own life.

**Animal**

"Gil, what animal best describes me?"

The young Gilbert looked up from the cup of tea he'd been preparing for Oz, sending the older boy a confused glance.

"I'm reading this one book, and there was a scene where the characters described which animal they thought the others'd be like," he explained, kicking his legs happily. "I was just wondering what you thought of me."

"Hmmm," Gilbert hummed, dropping a small amount of sugar into the teacup before setting it on a small tray. "Well, Young Master, you're very sly and sneaky, but also very intelligent."

Oz frowned as Gilbert set the tray on the table next to him, handing him a plate with the teacup on top. "So? What _animal_ am I like?"

"Um," Gilbert gulped, his face turning a bit pale. "A…cat."

Oz snorted at Gil's expression. "That's hilarious! Imagine what you'll think of when you see me, now!"

It was true. Gilbert's fear for Oz had just escalated ten times higher than ever before.

**Children**

Oz's gaze traveled from his book to his window, studying the other children of the Vessalius family who were currently playing some sort of game – was it hide-and-go-seek? – outside in the gardens. He'd been outside before, and was allowed outside, but his options were restricted, whereas all others his age (and younger children, too) were allowed into even the woods outside the mansion.

The other children got to go outside the grounds, to festivals and travel with their parents. Oz only left the mansion for educational purposes, and was always under the watch of an eagle's eye…  
He wasn't even allowed much interaction with the others. He didn't understand why.

"Young Master, is anything wrong?" Gilbert asked.

Oz let his gaze travel again to his book, then to his servant, who was making his bed. The maids had always told Gilbert that he didn't have to do this, but the boy had insisted anyway, trying to be as useful as possible (or was it an excuse to stay away from Missus Kate?).

The emerald-eyed teen laid his cheek onto the desk in front of him, looking back towards the children playing.  
"Nothing, really – I guess I'm just wondering what it's like to be able to play with the other kids."

Gilbert nodded his head slightly, placing Oz's maroon cushions neatly back onto the bed.

"Well, Young Master, you can play a game of tag with me, if you'd like."

The raven-haired servant felt his face go red when the blond stared at him with a shocked expression, afraid he'd said something wrong. He quickly stumbled over a series of apologies, all while stuttering excessively.

And then…Oz burst into laughter. It was the happiest Gil had seen Oz in a while.

**Chess**

Gilbert felt useless. He'd failed again. He was supposed to protect his master, not hurt him – even if he was being manipulated by Doldam's thread, he should've been able to have somehow escaped its grip!  
He didn't want to feel like this – he felt useless – he felt like a burden; he felt like a _pawn_ in a game of chess – the piece of the lowest value.

He was supposed to make it so his master wouldn't have to worry about anything. But…he'd failed…for the _second_ time.  
And yet, Oz had forgiven him. He'd broken his promise of "forever" twice and…Oz still believed in it? Oz was willing to forgive him?  
Well, there was no reason to expect much less. Oz was his master, the person he looked up to and cared about most. He had even agreed to accept Gilbert as his servant…accept a useless person like him.

It was to be expected. How could he doubt Oz for even a second?

…_Forever_…he wanted to make that shattered promise become a reality for Oz, who had prayed for the sun, but had merely gotten rain in return.

**Duty**

"_It's my duty to protect the master!"_

He had no idea why that was so deeply lodged into his head. It was confusing and frustrating.  
Recently he had even tried to kill the Stupid Rabbit, who he'd always wanted to kill, but…he would have never willingly put those thoughts into action.  
He'd nearly pulled the same stunt with Oz's father, as well. Gilbert didn't know what was wrong with him, but he did know that at this rate, things wouldn't be moving the way he wanted them to if this continued to happen.

"_Someday, your dedication will become a blade that pierces through your precious person."_

Suddenly, he was scared; scared that those words which he hadn't even understood, would become a reality.


End file.
